Vehicular software systems are becoming ever increasingly complex. Many vehicles now on the road have numerous software modules associated therewith. Powertrain control, infotainment, navigation and a number of other systems are controlled by hardware and software. Given the complex nature of these systems, and the number of software and hardware components, there are frequently updates that could be useful to vehicle owners.